1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casting device for directly forming or casing prosthesis sockets on residual limbs. More particularly, the invention relates to a casting device that may be placed directly on a residuum to pressurize a moldable and settable prosthesis socket material previously applied over the residuum to thereby produce a socket of finished internal volume.
2. Background of Related Art
Residual limb prosthesis hard sockets have been formed using various techniques, including plaster of paris molds, computer modeling, vacuum forming and various other techniques known to prosthetists. A prior art technique is also known where a prosthesis socket is directly cast on a residuum using a portable pressure casting system, this system being described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,925. This technique enables direct pressure casting of a prosthesis socket on a residual limb while tension is applied to the distal area of the residual limb to thereby produce a definitive socket requiring minimum finishing and adjustment upon completion of the casting procedure.
Another version of a direct pressure casting system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,509, whereby a portable annular pressure casting bladder is rolled over a residuum with a settable socket material thereon and the prosthesis socket is molded and hardened under pressure on the residuum while the residuum is tensioned and elongated during the molding process.
It has been observed that such procedures known in the prior art can be improved to provide better control over distribution of casting pressure during the prosthesis socket molding procedure to yield an improved prosthesis socket having a better fit on the residuum upon completion of the molding procedure.
The present invention is intended to provide an improvement over known prior art systems and in particular, over direct casting systems using a single annular bladder for compressing prosthesis socket material on a residuum during a molding procedure.